School for Good and Evil Fanfic
by marial0789
Summary: Genevieve is taken to the School for Good and Evil. There she learns how to be a princess. Instead of falling for Prince Erik, who is madly in love with her, she falls for the troubled son of an infamous villain from Evil, Kale, who is a master illusionist and magician.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first chapter of my first story on here. I hope you'll like this story and keep reading and leave a comment. I accept criticism, but no hate please. If you don't like it just leave and stop reading. Simple. Well hope you enjoy.**

Genevieve woke up and got ready for the day. She washed her face, put on her simple, plain green dress and then proceeded to make breakfast for her old, dear father before heading out to run an errand to the bakery.

As she strolled through the village she watched as the villagers locked and boarded up their windows and doors in preparation for the coming of the school master. Little girls were shaving their heads and getting as dirty as they can, although the villagers we'rent that worried. Genevieve was not only a kind and gentle girl who didn't hesitate to lend a helping hand, but was also very beautiful for one so young. Truly one as pure and kind hearted as her would be chosen for the School of Good, but they we'rent taking any chances. They didn't have a clue for who would be picked for Evil.

Genevieve passed by the old woman who went on and on about her adventures at the school. Old Sophie they all called her. No one would help her for she was a "villain". Genevieve, though, took pity on the old woman. Every night Old Sophie was welcomed into the father and daughter's home for a meal. After she wold tell the young girl stories of her time at the school and the loss of her best friend.

Genevieve loved hearing about both schools and Old Sophie's life there. She wanted to go there and learn to be a princess. She would then marry a prince and her father could live a new and healthy life. She wanted to go for him. That's why she wasn't going to shave her head and cover herself in mud like the others.

That night she brushed and braided her long, wavy, brown hair and put it in a simple side braid. She slipped into her night gown and lied in bed. Her green eyes scanned around her room as she wanted to remember her home. She had already said goodbye to her father who cried and hugged her.

He understood why she wanted to do it and it warmed his heart. He was proud of his daughter who had grown into a beautiful, well mannered, young woman. She reminded him of his late wife. He would see her in his daughter. Now she would have a chance to become a princess. He knew she could do it and wasn't worried about her. Although he would miss her dearly.

As Genevieve recounted the events that had transpired a shadow flowed past her window. She got up and looked around her room as a chill ran down her spine. She sensed a presence behind her and slowly turned around. Her mouth opened in shock as she saw a handsome man. _This must be the good twin Old Sophie told me about,_ she thought.

He held out his arms for Genevieve, beckoning her to him. She went into his arms and he carried her off into the night to the school. Genevieve looked back and saw the village, candles lighting up the houses in the dark night. She had left her father and Old Sophie into a world that would hold many surprises for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**To answer's Katie's question, and any of those who were wondering, Old Sophie is Sophie from the book. There's a possibility that Tedros and Agatha may be in this story.**

Genevieve looked down and saw two sides of the school. One foul and smelly moat filled with kids making their way across to the entrance of school. The other a field of flowers full of girls of similar shapes and sizes being attended by fairies.

 _Hopefully I'm worthy to get into the School of Good._ Genevieve thought to herself. At that moment every bad deed she had ever done came like a wave and crashed into her thoughts. She began to sweat nervously as she thought about time she had hit Francis, the town bully.

 _The children were at school and they were a playing a game. Francis was torturing a poor kid, as he often did, and Genevieve couldn't stand to see him do it any longer. She marched up to him and gave him a piece of her mind._

 _"You're a girl," he retorted. "What are you going to do about it? Punch me? C'mon I dare you," he retorted._

 _She did exactly what he said. He ran away with a hand covering his chubby face. The other children cheered as they saw her stand up for one of them, but it didn't feel right to her._

I just punched Francis in the face, _she thought. Sure she had put him in his place and helped someone, but there could have been another way to deal with it. She could've told a teacher and she could deal with it. As the children praised her for her courage though she couldn't help but feel happy for standing up for someone. She loved it and hoped one day that she could do that for all her life._

This was her chance. If she went to Good then she could learn to be a princess and use her power to help others, just like she wanted.

The school master gently placed her in the garden of flowers and whispered, "Don't worry child you'll do fine. We know you can," before he drifted away to his tower.

 _We?_ she thought. There's another School Master? _I thought there was only one. Is it the evil twin? It can't be Old Sophie said he was defeated._

As these thoughts filled her head three little fairies had come to her. They inspected her and took notes. Genevieve stood there and felt shy and self conscious of herself.

 _Are they checking to see if I', pretty enough for Good? Gah, Gen, stop worrying yourself._ she said to herself. _Just do what you think is best._

After they fairies, who had been taking her measurements, flew off to the Good tower she saw the other girls gracefully walk to the entrance. She followed and they then met the teachers for Good. The School Masterwasn't there so the other one wasn't.

The teachers gave them their schedules and textbooks, explained to them the rules and what it meant to be a princess. Genevieve looked around and saw that the majority of them were too busy looking at the guys. They were desperately, though they tried to hide it, trying to get the attention of the one they liked most. The other few, including Genevieve herself paid attention.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen," an old woman with fluffy white hair announced. "Please follow me," she announced before leading them out of the room. Behind her girls were already forming their cliques and gossiping about the other girls dresses or looks. The boys were practicing their sword fighting and trying to look tough. She caught the eye of a handsome soon to be prince,

His ebony hair was messy from his trip. His brown eyes showed his gentleness and curiosity. His muscles showed through his see through night shirt, though he had tried to cover himself up. As his eyes met hers they both looked away and there cheeks were red. Genevieve looked away and tried to compose herself. Luckily they made it to their destination.

She looked up and saw a big sign saying, **_The Theater of Tales._** They walked and there were two sides, one for Good and one for Evil. As they all took their seats she saw the handsome boy from before looking at her. She blushed and fidgeted in her seat. She pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and tried to focus on what was happening before them.

"Welcome students. Your teachers have already discussed the rules. Now here are the rules that apply to all of you. I am the School Master, but I'm not the one in charge. Your other School Masters are right here. We are in charge of keeping order between the two schools and teach your special classes."

Out walked a handsome man with blonde hair, blue eyes and basically a picture perfect prince. Beside him, holding his hand, was a tall woman with jet, black hair. She wasn't as pretty as Genevieve thought a princess should look like, but she had a certain beauty to her. The way she carried herself and greeted everyone.

"Welcome to the school, I am your head mistress Queen Agatha and your other School Master, King Tedros."

No way. This can't be them. The two Old Sophie talked about. Only they weren't prince and princess. They were _King and Queen!_ And now School Masters.


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys sorry for not updating for a long time. I had finals, then my brother's graduation and now I'm going on a week vacation. Also I am sharing a computer with my 12 siblings so please forgive me for my late updates. I hope you all like it so far glad some people are reading this story. Thanks for understanding i appreciate it.**

 **(^^) Maria**


	4. Chapter 3

**No the boy is not their son, Katie. Although that's a good idea. Maybe he'll be in later ;) . Also I ship them together to (^^). Glad you like it so far. I honestly thought no one would read this since there's not many Fanfics about this book. Anyway here's chapter 3. Enjoy.**

Excitement, nervousness and so many emotions she felt run through her. She was going to be taught by Agatha herself. Queen Agatha. An actual queen. Genevieve couldn't believe it. She didn't really pay attention to what they were saying. She kept her eyes on Agatha and thought to herself, 'One day I will be a queen like Agatha'.And so, every day Genevieve would strive to be as lovely, caring, and strong as the queen. She focused on her studies and worked tirelessly to be the princess she knew she could be.

In the group of boys who were focused on sword fighting and winning the hearts of young maidens a shy prince just barely blended in. He was handsome and had a few admirers, but he had eyes for only one. Genevieve. She was beautiful of course not only in looks, but in heart and soul. Her inner beauty and pure heart was what made her so irresistible. He would do anything for her no matter what. Surely someone as kind as her deserved only the best, and he was determined to give it to her.

These two young and innocent souls were, as some would say, made for each other. Why not? They were both kind and selfless. Why wouldn't these two be together. If these two were to be married their kingdom would indeed be a great one. Yet perfection is out of reach in the world. And as fate would have it this is not as their story would end. A twist will come throwing what would be a perfect ending into, well not a bad one. Just different and not one would any Good or Evil student would have imagined.

 **Hello and sorry for the short chapter. I just got home and I had to give you guys a chapter. Anyway hope there are still a few readers here. I will have a new chapter soon. Thanks to those who read my sister. And please leave a review. I would like to know what you guys think.**

 **Maria (^^)**


	5. Chapter 4

After her long day at school Genevieve headed to the library. Books were her escape. After an hour of deciding which books she wanted she headed out and bumped into someone causing her to land on her bum and books to drop all over her. She looked up and saw a sweaty boy with a practice sword in hand. She tried not to stare at him and looked down in embarrassment as she acted so clumsily in front of him. Daring to take another glance at the boy she perked her head up. He stood looking at her as a memory of her came to his mind.

 _How could I forget her,_ he thought. He dropped his sword and picked up her books for her as she awkwardly helped. After picking up all the books he helped her up and they just stood there not knowing what to say. One too scared and shy the other just gazing at them.

"T..Thank Y.. you and sorry for bumping into you," Genevieve said as she ducked her head.

"No it's my fault I should have been paying attention. I'm glad I could help." He replied. "Do you remember me?"

Genevieve blushed as she remembered her first day here when she saw him. He was handsome and she couldn't stop thinking about him. "Yes I do."

"When I first saw you I thought you were the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." After realizing what he said he blushed. "Err my name is Erik," he said giving her a polite bow.

As Genevieve's face acquired a light blush she answered,"Why thank you and my name is Genevieve." She was shocked at his honesty. "Well I should probably head back."

"Would you like me to walk you back?" He asked.

"No that's quite alright.' She said determined not to make herself more of a fool in front of him. As she saw a hint of sadness in his eyes she looked and added, "I would love to see you again Erik."

A huge, goofy smile grew on his face and his heart swelled when he heard those words come from her. Even the way she said his name filled him with some unknown feeling.

"I would definitely love to see you again."

After giving awkward good byes both walked back to their rooms feeling like the happiest people in the world.


	6. Chapter 5

"A princess must be caring, kind and above all else, completely selfless and willing to do anything for her kingdom," Queen Agatha went on. Unfortunately only a handful were actually paying attention. The majority of the girls whispered and passed notes.

"Excuse me," a pretty girl asked Genevieve, a hint of shyness in her soft voice. "Could I borrow a pencil, mine broke."

"Here you go," she replied handing the nervous girl a pencil. _Why is she so nervous?_

"You are Genevieve right?"

"Yes I am," she replied with her warm smile.

The young girl smiled back. "May I talk to you after class?"

"Of course,"Genevieve said before returning her focus back to Agatha. _Maybe there are a few girls here I could be friends with._

After class the two girls headed to the garden to enjoy the free period. The cool summer breeze flew through their hair as they sat on the marble bench.

"I should introduce myself, I'm Juliet. My mother and father are King Tedros and Queen Agatha. And my brother, Prince Harold, you can call him Harry, and I would like to invite you to dinner. My mother has taken a liking to you. She says you're a wonderful student and have the makings to be a great princess. I would like to be your friend and I hope you'd want to be mine."

 _Oh my!_ Genevieve thought as her eyes grew big, her mouth slightly open. This girl was the daughter of Agatha and Tedros. She covered her flushed cheeks as she recalled what Juliet's mother had said about her. Inside she was freaking out and she barely managed to answer her.

"Well I would definitely love to be your friend. And it would be a honor to have dinner with your family."

Juliet's bright smile added to their excitement and the two talked and got along very well together. They talked about their likes, their dislikes, favorite stories and boys.

"Harry and I are very close and we tell each other everything. He said that a friend of his has taken a liking to you," Juliet told her raising her eyebrows and giving her a look.

Genevieve giggled and replied, "Who is this fellow who has taken a liking to me?" _A boy likes me!_ She thought as she longed to know who he was.

"Prince Erik," Juliet answered a smirk on her pretty face. She knew the two had met for she had saw the whole thing. They were so cute and shy and she immediately wanted the two together.

"P..prince Erik?" Genevieve asked in astonishment. Juliet laughed as she saw her surprised expression. _I knew it! They like each other._

"Yes he does. He's very handsome isn't he?"

Genevieve gulped as she replied, "Yes of course."

"Very kind too," Juliet went on with a mischievous and playful tone of voice.

"Yes he is." Genevieve answered in a daze. _He likes me. But how? I was so clumsy and I kept stuttering like I do when I'm nervous._

"Do you think he really likes me?"

"Oh of course I do. For one my brother never lies to me and two, it was quite obvious you two like each other."

"You saw the _whole_ thing!"

Juliet answered with laugh as Genevieve's face was became a darker shade of red.

"Don't worry it was cute and you two are perfect together. I would be happy to help you with anything. If you're nervous or scared or need help you can come to me." Juliet reassured the girl.

"Oh thank you."

The two girls, as you can see are became very close in that one period. And best friends they would be. They would laugh at the girls who gossiped and tried to earn the young princes' attention. Harry was considered quite the ladies man. He and Juliet looked so much alike. They both had bright, green eyes. Juliet had long, curly hair while Harry's came right above his shoulders. He is good looking, but not that handsome. I guess his arrogant attitude dimmed down his _beauty_ in Genevieve's eyes. Most of the girls considered him the picture of beauty, which caused Juliet and her to laugh till they had tears in their eyes. After meeting the family at dinner she became very close to them. Genevieve had thought as them, as her family at the school and knew that she could count on them for anything.

 **Hey two chapters! It's my way of making it up for the long wait for an update. I hope you like (especially you Katie). Maria (^^)**


	7. Chapter 6

As the days went by Harry, Juliet, Genevieve and Erik became a tight knit group of friends. They did almost everything together and their bond was a strong one that no one, _no one,_ could break. At least not until that day that had changed their whole friendship. For better or for worse they did not know.

At lunch Evers and Nevers stayed as far away as possible from each other. The Evers looked down on the Nevers with disgust and bitterness. The Nevers looked at the Evers with hatred for how they treated them and a bit of jealousy. Some Nevers loved to mess with the princesses. Like putting frogs in their lunch baskets or worms in their hair. Especially a certain, well known illusionist by the name of Kale.

 **Kales POV**

Of all the names father could've given me he chose Kale. Ugh I hate veggies.

 _Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kale, and no not after the vegetable mind you. I am a master illusionist._

"Ugh no that's a stupid way of trying to talk to a princess. What do I do? I'm a 'villain' she's a princess. Everyone is going to suspect that I like her because I haven't done anything to her. Besides how am I a villain? I mean I'm an illusionist. How is that bad? Sure I play a prank or two, but that doesn't make me a villain. Stupid Evil, stupid Good, stupid school ugh!"

"Oh Kale what are you complaining about now?" Jaxon, who I guess you can call a friend, whines.

"What do you care?"

"Uh it's why do you care? And you're my friend."

 _Oh Jaxon when will you learn that I don't want, nor need a friend. I'm perfectly fine on my own._

"Who cares how I say it. No one will care how I say anything cause we don't matter. We're just here so heroes can get what they want. Do we get what we want? No. Cause we're villains and all we do is cause trouble and die."

"Wow Kale you know that was a really good speech but," _SMACK!_ "SNAP OUT OF IT YOU BIG BABY! Have hope that we can have better lives!"

 _Did this idiot just slap me?!_

"Hope is for heroes. Besides we're just going to lose anyway." I cross my arms across my chest and hope he gets the message that I don't want to talk. Also so that I don't do something I won't regret.

"Stop grumbling you big baby and get up. We're goimg to be late and you know how mad Professor Kakislov is when you're late."

" Eh, who cares. It's funny how red he gets. He looks like he's about to explode. Plus he lectures on and on and we end up having no class."

"Haha none of us have class why do you think we're villains? And you need to stop looking at her," he says pointing to Genevieve. "She's too good for you."

"She's too good for anyone. She's the only Good kid there."

"Well you don't have a chance with her."

As Kale walked back to class he couldn't stop thinking about her. H e wanted her just like everyone else.


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the review Rani, I really appreciate it. Well here's chapter 7.**

"AHHHHHH!" Juliet screeched as she ran to Genevieve screaming, "GET IT! OUT! GET IT OUT!"

Genevieve couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her best friend running around, running her hands through her hair. She screamed and ran in circles while Harry was trying to calm her down so he could help her.

After he picked out the worms out of her hair Juliet sat down next to Genevieve and leaned her head back at the tree. She gave Genevieve an irritated and angry look as she tried to hide the giggles that were coming out of her.

She punched her arm and whined, "It's not funny Gen!" This only made her laugh more and they both ended up laughing till Genevieve's sides couldn't stand it any longer. "I swear if that little..."

"Calm down it was only a little prank. I'm sure he didn't mean any harm." Genevieve said trying to cool down Juliet's hot temper.

" _I'M SURE HE DIDN'T MEAN IT! GENEVIEVE HE PUT WORMS IN MY HAIR!"_ Juliet cried out.

Genevieve looked around and saw two boys laughing at her best friends state. The one with the ghost white hair and brown eyes was Kale, the one in charge of this whole stunt. As much as she didn't want to admit it she enjoyed the little tricks he would pull on the princesses. It was fun to watch the gossiping girls squeal and make a scene.

"Do calm down Juliet you're making a scene and people are staring." She hated when everyone's attention was on her. She would cringe and find ways to get rid of the unwanted attention.

" _NO! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! I'M GOING TO GIVE THAT LITTLE SQUIRT A PIECE OF MY MIND!"_

 _"_ Juliet princesses don't plan revenge. We turn the other cheek and ignore it." Genevieve was worried. Once Juliet had set her mind to something there was no stopping it.

"He'll have no idea what's coming to him," she said as she watched the illusionist make his way back to Evil.

 _This will not turn out good,_ Genevieve thought as she walked back to class.

 **That Night**

"Are you kidding me, you already came up with a plan?!" She asked in shock and disbelief.

"Uh yeah." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Juliet you can't do this. What if you get caught? You'll get in trouble. Then what will happen? What if ..."

"I won't be the only one in trouble. You're going to help me."

"I'm not helping you." Genevieve said while folding her arms across her chest.

"Aw c'mon why not?" Juliet whined

"I don't want to get in trouble because you want to get revenge on someone."

"C'mon all you have to do is distract him, be a decoy."

"Why am I a decoy?"

"Cause I have no one else, plus you're an Ever and a princess. All Nevers like Ever girls no matter their personality. Remember in my mom's Fairytale that one guy Hort or whatever had a huge crush on Sophie."

"Yeah, but she wasn't Evil or Good. She was just a confused girl who was wrapped up in her jealousy and pride."

"Whatever.'

"Remind me why I'm your friend."

"Cause you love me and accept me and my crazy flaws." Juliet said a toothy smile on her face.

After thinking about it for a moment and letting out an irritated sigh she gave in. And so the plan was set and would be carried out the next day. Genevieve had no idea of what would happen the next day, but what did happen was completely unexpected.


	9. Chapter 8

The next day at a class where Evers and Nevers had class together they were put into groups. In one group was Genevieve, Harry, and Erik. From Evil was Kale, Jaxon, who she guessed was Kale's friend, and a witch named Clara. _She doesn't look like a_ _witch._ After that thought a huge dragon tattoo on her neck came to life and roared. Genevieve shook with fear as Clara laughed evilly.

"Clara put Dexter away please," Yuba, the gnome, said which caused her to pout before calling Dexter back to his spot. "Alright class today the Ever boys will have to be able to tell the difference between Good and Evil."

'That's easy," Harry cried. "Evers are handsome and pretty and Nevers are ugly."

"That's not always the case," Yuba replied. _Geez those two think they are so special since they are Agatha and Tedros' children. The little brats._

Since Clara and Genevieve were the only girls they each Ever took a turn while the two girls had different disguises each turn. Yuba even let the Nevers have a shot. _Hopefully it would be as entertaining as when I taught Agatha and Tedros._

Harry was first and before he went he said to Erik, "Hey man I'm sorry if I kiss your girl." This only caused Erik and Genevieve blush and Kale to sulk.

 _I need to find a way to talk to Kale alone and warn him about Juliet's plan. I just hope Harry doesn't kiss me. As much as I love him I would never kiss him in a million years._

As he walked confidently walked to the beds they were lying on he looked at each of them carefully. They were both disguised as beautiful princesses.

 _Pfft I would recognize her anywhere._ He lowered his lips to the girl on the second bed and Genevieve couldn't help but giggle a bit as Harry leaned down and connected his lips to Clara, earning her a shhhh from Yuba.

As both Ever and Never opened their eyes shock overcame their faces. One blushed a bit causing Genevieve to awwww and the other shrieked before grabbing some mint leaves and trying to wash his mouth. Clara didn't care as she was happy that an Ever kissed her.

Now it was Jaxon's turn. Now no one knew, but Jaxon secretly had a crush on Clara. He walked up and saw what were once beautiful princesses were now old hags. He knew which one was Clara and kissed the girl on the first bed. It was Clara and they were both so happy and Genevieve knew that these two should be together, even if they weren't Good. Everyone deserves happiness.

Erik was up and both he and Genevieve were hoping he would pick right. He was a bit nervous, but waked up to the girls, now disguised as simple townsfolk. He leaned towards the girl on the first bed and put his lips on hers. Genevieve's eyes opened and a deep blush had crawled its way onto her face.

As Erik opened his eyes and saw that he had chosen correctly a bright smile lit up his face. In that moment he wanted nothing more than to hold her and tell her how much he loved her and wanted her, but he couldn't say a word.

Genevieve wanted to kiss him again. She wanted to be held in his strong embrace for the rest of her life. She wanted him to know how much he loved her, but didn't want to say anything that might ruin this moment. And it was her first kiss! She was so glad that it was with Erik.

Not being able to stand it he kissed her again before walking away leaving her speechless.

Everyone was silent as he made his way back to the group of boys. She lied there in a mix of shock and happiness. She was too caught up in her joy that she didn't notice the defeated boy who sulked his way out of class with a few tears rolling down his face.


End file.
